Warm Me Up
by starfirenighthood
Summary: A gift for reversethiscurse69. Dick has always loved the snow, and when the first snowfall covers Blüdhaven he really wants to go outside. However his boyfriend Jason hates snow. It's their first winter together, and you never know what could happen.


Author's Note: So this is a anniversary present for my girlfriend reversethiscurse69. Today is our five month anniversary! Yay! Happy anniversary baby! Anyways, it just snowed here for the first and second time this year where I live so she wanted me to write a Jaydick one shot about that and so, here we are! I think the idea was super cute, like her ;3, so I hope you like it everyone. Especially you sweetheart! Enjoy ;)

Warning: Language, _**Sexual Content**_ , and this is a _**slash!**_ M/M. Don't like it? Don't read it.

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned these characters, but I do not... Then I could fix what needs fixing in comics ;p

* * *

Third POV

It was a simple fact, Dick loved the snow.

Ever since Richard John Grayson was a young acrobat in Hayley's traveling circus, he has always been transfixed with the crystal like flakes. He saw the beauty in them as they fell down around him and clung to his eyelashes, and he knew how fun it could be when it snowed, despite the cold it brought with it. Whenever it snowed wherever he was, him and his parents would have snow ball fights and build snowmen and make snow angels. It always made him extremely happy.

So when the first snowfall struck Blüdhaven where he now lived, you could say that Dick was excited.

He had watched the weather before he went to sleep and when he saw that it was supposed to snow overnight and into tomorrow, he pretty much squealed with glee. Which of course his boyfriend of five months had noticed, especially since Dick had been sitting in his lap.

"Jason did you hear that?!" the acrobat asked excitedly, looking back at his boyfriend with a grin.

Smirking at the older man, Jason replied "Did I hear you make that high pitch sound that I'm pretty sure killed the next door neighbor's dog? Yeah, I did."

Dick shot Jason a glare, saying sarcastically "Ha ha ha, jerk" and punched him in the shoulder, beginning to pout.

With a smile the taller wrapped his arms around the other's waist and put his chin on the shorter's shoulder, replying "Ah babe I'm just kidding, you mean the weather? What about it?"

"It's gonna snow."

"Yeah I heard, and I fucking hate snow" Jason answered, confused as to why his boyfriend was excited over the snow. Who cares? He had always hated snow, and this was his first winter with Dick as his boyfriend, which was a really long story for another time, so he still had stuff to learn about the older man.

A gasp escaped Dick as his mouth dropped open and he turned fully around, repeating incredulously "You _don't_ like snow?"

Shaking his head, the larger replied "Nope, not at all. It's cold and wet and annoying, I hate it."

Mouth still agape, the acrobat said "But I love snow, how could you not like it? It's so pretty and so much fun."

Shrugging, he stated "I wasn't really built for snow."

"Yeah ok, well I love it you weirdo" Dick replied, shaking his head.

"Oh you love me."

Getting up and stretching before turning off the tv, the acrobat answered over his shoulder "Unfortunately." Before beginning to walk towards his bed for sleep.

Jason objected with a "Hey!" and chased after the other laughing man into the bedroom.

In the morning Dick blearily blinked his eyes open and yawned, shuffling his position a bit on the larger man's chest. He was about to go back to sleep when he remembered last night's weather forecast. Eyes snapping open, the acrobat hastily scrambled to stand up while simultaneously trying not to wake up his boyfriend. Jason was _not_ a morning person.

Managing to not wake up the other sleeping man, Dick made his way to the bedroom window and peered curiously outside. There was nothing but white as far as he could see and snowflakes were still falling from the sky before him. A grin broke out across his face as he jumped up and down, extremely excited. He turned back to the other and considering it was almost eleven o'clock, decided to wake Jason up.

Dick climbed back on top of Jason and started kissing his neck. When it was taking too long for the shorter's tastes, he started biting at the skin and leaving marks which soon had his boyfriend stirring beneath him.

"Dick, what are you doing?"

With a smile he looked down at his groggy boyfriend and answered "I'm waking you up baby, after all it is eleven."

Groaning and slapping a hand over his eyes, Jason asked slightly annoyed "You couldn't let me sleep for longer because...?"

"Because" Dick started, putting on his best sad voice, "I was lonely and missing you."

Jason peeked an eye at his boyfriend's goddamn puppy eyes and sighed. Those stupid freakin eyes got to him every damn time. "I was literally cuddling you while I was sleeping, is that not enough?"

With a shake of his head, the older replied "No, I wanted to talk to you and see your pretty eyes," before leaning down and giving his boyfriend a kiss.

Breifly kissing the other back, Jason stated "Yeah ok, but Dickiebird we both know you woke me up for a specific reason so what is it?"

Biting his lip, which immediately drew Jason's attention because he thought it was incredibly sexy, Dick grinned and bounced up and down saying "It snowed! There's so much snow Jaybird."

"You woke me up for the wrong kind of white powder goldie" the younger answered, earning him a glare. It was so worth it though. Not like he did drugs, at the insistence of Dick, but he still liked to tease his boyfriend about it.

Smacking Jason on the chest, Dick replied "Shut up, that wasn't funny. I happen to love the white powder known as snow, it makes me happier than you ever could."

"Ouch" the larger replied, placing a hand to his heart, "right past the heart and straight to the feelings."

The smaller crossed his arms and went to get off of the other saying "Good."

However before he got the chance, Jason flipped them over and pinned the other down. Leaning down so that their lips were almost touching, he asked "Where do you think you're going?"

Trying to squirm out of his grip, Dick glared at him and replied with fake annoyance "I'm trying to get away from the big meanie on top of me."

"Aw come on babe, why are you pouting?"

"Because you're mean to me" the acrobat answered, looking into his boyfriend's eyes.

Smiling softly, Jason replied "Bluebird I was just kidding, come on don't pout because then you're no fun. How can I make it up to you?"

Dick smiled evilly and Jason immediately regretted his words when his boyfriend said "Come outside and play in the snow with me."

A whine escaped the younger as he asked "Can't I just fuck you really hard instead?"

"Hmm" the older hummed, pretending to think it over, "no, I want you to come play in the snow with me."

Groaning, Jason begged "Come on babe, do I have to? Can't I do something else?"

Simply shaking his head, Dick replied "Sorry baby, I want you to come play in the snow with me. Please?"

Fuck. Those goddamn eyes again. Jason's so lucky Dick's mask as Nightwing covers his eyes most of the time otherwise The Red Hood wouldn't be as bad ass as everyone thought. He was complete putty in the older man's hands. Not that he really minded much anymore, he just kind of accepted it. After all it kind of went both ways with that.

Jason sighed, saying "Alright fine, I'll come outside and play in the snow with you."

"Yay! Thank you baby" Dick cheered, giving his boyfriend a kiss.

Getting off of the other and offering him a hand, the taller said "Yeah yeah, be quiet."

Once the shorter got up, he kissed his boyfriend once more before stating "Let's eat something first though, I'm kinda hungry."

"Whatever you want, babe" Jason answered, smiling and following Dick into the kitchen.

* * *

With a gigantic grin, Dick clung to the taller man's chest in front of him as the motorcycle made a turn. You see, there was a problem with him wanting to play in the snow... They lived in an apartment. In order to give Dick what he wanted, Jason was driving them to one of his safe houses on the outskirts of town which meant they could go in the snow behind the isolated building.

The things he did to make Dick happy... Good thing he's so adorable.

In fact at the moment he was trying very hard not to notice how cute his boyfriend was being because of the way he was looking at the snow with wonder and pure glee. Stupid adorable, cute, sexy, sweet... Wait what was he saying? Fuck if he knew, but at the moment Jason was just trying to focus on driving. Right, driving, he had almost forgotten. Dick will literally be the death of him.

Thankfully they reached the safe house that was kinda in the middle of nowhere as Jason opened up the big garage door and parked his motorcycle inside. This safe house was where he lived before him and Dick had become a thing, so it had a bedroom, a couch and tv, an actual bathroom; it was kinda like their apartment actually.

Excitedly Dick got off of the motorcycle and waited for Jason to do the same. "Come on Little Wing, let's go already!"

"I'm comin Bluebird, geez" Jason replied, walking over to his boyfriend who was waiting by the door. Goddammit, he looked so fucking cute in his big puffy winter coat with a blue hat and matching scarf and gloves. Just kill him now, he couldn't handle this.

Grinning, the surprisingly older man grabbed the other's hand and dragged him outside to play in the snow. Jason thought it was a little ridiculous that two twenty six and twenty three year old men were making a snow man, but he didn't say that out loud. To be perfectly honest he couldn't even if he wanted to. Why? Well, because he could tell how much Dick was enjoying it.

So together they played out in the snow. Making snowmen, snow angles, and just lots of things. Jason couldn't help but smile at how happy his boyfriend was. It was honestly too cute. Of course the younger tried to be on his best behavior but that was kinda hard. Although he kinda succeeded.

However when Dick's back was turned, Jason smiled evilly as he quickly made a snowball before throwing it at his boyfriend. Surprised, the acrobat turned around asking "Jay, did you just throw a _snowball_ at me?"

"Maaaaybe."

"Oh you are so gonna get it now" Dick threatened, although he was smiling as he stood up with a handful of snow.

Excpet Jason was already running away, screaming "Catch me if you can Goldie!"

Thus started a snowball fight as they chased each other around, laughing and screaming. It lasted for what seemed like ever until the older finally managed to tackle the younger to the ground. Effectively pinning down his boyfriend, Dick grinned as Jason tried not to smile.

Leaning down closer to the other's face, Dick stated "Hm, well doesn't this look familiar."

Good naturedly rolling his eyes, Jason replied "Yeah yeah," making the other chuckle. With a smirk he wriggled, asking "So, what are you gonna do with me now that you caught me?"

"Hmm" the acrobat hummed, pretending to think it over, "I could push snow in your face."

"Do that and you won't get any for a long time."

Pretending to be exasperated, he whined "Aww, you're no fun."

However a sound of surprise left him when suddenly he found himself on his back, being pinned down by his boyfriend. With a mischievous smile Jason leaned down stating matter of factly "Are your lips cold? Here I'll warm them up for you," before he leant down fully and kissed Dick on the lips.

Briefly kissing Jason back before the younger pulled away, Dick licked his lips before replying "They're a little better, but still pretty cold."

A grin spread across the larger's face before he leant down once more to kiss the other, this time for a little longer before pulling away and saying "Why don't we go inside and I can warm the rest of you up too?"

Dick nodded his head, making Jason smile as he stood up and offered the other a hand. Once he helped him up, they went inside hand in hand as Jason shut the big door. First of course they had to peal off all of their winter layers, which Dick just half hazardly threw by the door and Jason copied him. Once he was just down to a t-shirt and jeans, the older walked over to his boyfriend and kissed him.

Wrapping his arms around the shorter's waist, Jason kissed him back. At first the kisses were soft and slow, but gradually became rougher and faster as their tongues danced together. Dick moved them backwards to push the other man against the wall as his arms snaked around the taller's neck.

For a while they just stayed that way, kissing and only pausing to catch their breath. Eventually though Jason's hands snook up the other's shirt which earned him a noise. Pulling away, the younger grabbed the older's shirt and pulled it over his head flinging it carelessly away. Of course his shirt following quickly after.

As they began kissing again, Dick jumped up and wrapped his legs around the taller's waist and Jason immediately grabbed the other's ass to help carry the other man's weight. Lucky enough for the acrobat Jason was tall and strong enough to carry him otherwise they'd both have fallen onto the floor by now. Moving away from the wall, Jason made his way to the bed in his safe house as Dick started kissing at his jaw.

Once they reached the bed, Jason laid the other down and was quickly pulled down as well. Straddling the older man's hips, the younger began kissing the other once more as their tongues quickly began battling for dominance. As they continued to make out Jason worked on getting his and Dick's pants off which after a _lot_ of practice wasn't that difficult.

Pulling away from his boyfriend's lips which had begun to turn red from their kissing, the taller started kissing the shorter's neck. The acrobat tilted his head to give the other better access, a sound of pleasure escaping him which just made Jason smirk. Before Dick could ask why he was smug Jason bit his skin and sucked a mark into his skin, making him moan.

The older's hands ran up the other's back, and he dragged his fingernails down the younger's back earning a moan against his neck. Moving down, Jason continued leaving marks down his boyfriend's neck and collarbones. You could say he was a tad bit possessive, but Dick liked it anyways. As he was busy with the other's neck and chest, Jason moaned unexpectedly when Dick ground his hips up against his.

Soon their hips were moving together in a rhythm as moans filled the rather empty space. Both men were full of arousal as the older dug his fingers into the hips on top of his. When it got to be too much, Jason lifted himself up and quickly tore off his and Dick's boxers before kissing his predecessor deeply as he reached over to the crappy bedside table to retrieve a bottle of lube. By now he just kept lube everywhere, never know when he'd need it like now.

Not that he was complaining, by _any_ means.

Unwillingly pulling away from his boyfriend's delicious lips, Jason poured a generous amount of lube in his hand as he spread Dick's legs. Ok, maybe he might use a _little_ much of the lube but he just didn't want to hurt his boyfriend... Shut up, he's _not_ a sap he swears! Ok, maybe a little. Just don't tell anyone or he'll fucking kill you.

A grunt escaped the acrobat as a finger was pushed inside of him, luckily the discomfort soon faded into pleasure as another finger was added. Slowly preparing his boyfriend, Jason went back to making out with the other's neck as Dick whined and wiggled wanting more.

"Is there something you want, babe?" Jason asked breaking the silence that had taken over them as he kissed his way down the shorter's body, making a brief stop at his chest.

Making a frustrated sound, Dick who had had his head back lifted it back up and glared at Jason growling "What do you think?"

Unable to help himself, a smug smile found its way onto the anti hero's face as he stopped over the tops of his boyfriend's thighs. Looking down at the other man's obvious arousal, Jason looked back up at the other asking "Oh, did you want me to do something about this?"

"You're an ass"

"Oh no Dickie, _your_ ass, and you have quite an ass I might add" the younger stated, moving his fingers a bit faster, "Although, if I'm so mean I guess I could just leave now and you won't get your ass destroyed."

Cursing to himself in Romani, the acrobat threatened "If you stop now I won't even touch you for a month."

A bark of laughter escaped the taller, and he grinned as his voice grew deeper replying "Don't worry babe, I'll take care of you." A shiver ran down Dick's spine as Jason pulled his fingers out of him. Putting his head back, he waited for Jason to be ready as he whined.

"Hush sweetheart" Jason murmured, rubbing the other's inner thighs before asking, "You ready bluebird?"

Softly smiling at the eager nod he received, the younger slowly pushed into the older's readied body. Dick's muscles tensed at the intrusion, and he put his head back as he willed the discomfort to fade. Sometimes it was easier than others. Keeping as still as he could, Jason peppered kisses all over his boyfriend's face as he he rubbed the other's thighs soothingly.

Placing a kiss to Dick's lips, Jason whispered sweetly "Relax for me sweetheart." Really it didn't take that long for Dick's body to relax and for the discomfort to shift to pleasure, but it always felt like forever.

"You ok?"

Once he received a nod, the younger slowly and carefully began to move. Lovingly they continued on in that way. Of course the occasional loud sound interrupting the otherwise quiteness. Really it was days like these that were Jason's favorites. Not because of the sex, although that was a _very_ large plus, he just simply enjoyed being around the other man. Dick made him so happy, and he brought out the best in him. He loved the older man so much, and he always would no matter what happened. What made it even more amazing was that Dick felt the exact same.

It was the best thing to ever happen to them, and they wouldn't trade it for anything.

Eventually as they continued to move together the younger brought them both to completion with moans of the other's names. Collapsing on top of the older, both laid there for a moment trying to catch their breath as they exchanged lazy kisses and smiles. Eventually after a few minutes Jason kissed Dick on the lips as he pulled out of him, smiling at the small sound of loss he made.

Grabbing his shirt, Jason quickly wiped them off before laying on his stomach and saying "I think you owe my back an apology."

With a grin Dick kissed and licked all of the red marks he had left with his nails across his boyfriend's back. Once that had been taken care of Jason rolled over and dragged the other on top of him for cuddles, thankful his back wasn't too bad. As the acrobat laid his head in the crook of the younger's neck, he smiled.

"See? Playing in the snow wasn't so bad after all" the older remarked, making the other roll his eyes.

Trying not to smile, Jason replied "Yeah yeah yeah, only cuz I got to tap your sweet ass."

With a huff Dick smacked Jason's shoulder, making the younger man laugh. "You're such a meanie."

The taller wrapped his arms around the shorter's waist as he dragged the blanket over them, replying "I know, but you love me."

"Yes, very much" Dick replied, looking up at his boyfriend.

Smiling, Jason said "I love you too babe," before kissing him.

A content sound escaped the acrobat as he settled on his boyfriend's chest, murmuring "I'm all warm now, Jay."

"That's good bluebird, told ya I'd warm you up."

Laughing, Dick nodded his head and said "Mhm. I love you baby."

"I love you too babe" Jason replied, kissing the other's forehead as he ran his hand through Dick's hair, "Now go to sleep."

"M'kay" the older hummed, sighing as they both began drifting towards sleep.

Of course in the beginning things had been rough. I mean there was the whole 'brothers' thing, and of course the 'whoa looks like I'm not so straight' part. Honestly though, it was _completely_ worth it. All of the hardships, all of the fights, all of it was worth it for this, for each other. They needed one another, and they were just starting to fully understand how much. Sometimes it could be a little scary to give someone so much power over your heart, but it was also a blessing. There was always someone to lean on and to take care of you, to love you, and that will always warm them up inside.

* * *

Ok well, yay I got this done on the right day! I really love how it came out, and I hope you all did too. My girlfriend wanted this idea because I love snow and she hates it plus we compare ourselves to these two anyways, and it was just perfect. Anyways you guys if you liked it check out my other stuff and you can just skip the next paragraph cuz I'm gonna get all mushy. :3 So if you enjoyed don't forget to fave, follow, review, or all 3! Please and thank you ;)

 ** _To reversethiscurse69:_** Ok well, I hope you liked this and you better read this I swear! Alright yes I am totally saying this where everybody else can see it, but that's kinda the point. I'm not scared to say it for everyone else to see, because I love you. I love you so much baby, and I know I say it a lot but it's very true. Happy anniversary sweetheart! You're amazing and incredible and the best friend I've ever had. You make me feel like I'm worth something, and I just can't understand how I went so long without you in my life. You're incredible and enchanting and heavenly and all of these words I can't think of at the moment because it's one in the morning. I'm so nervous typing this out, but yeah I don't care everyone can know how much I love you because I really don't care. I'm not exactly sure how good five months is but for what we went through to get here and the struggles we deal with everyday are worth it, at least to me. All of the lows we go through are worth all of the highs (not a drug reference you -_-) that we have together. I really love you, and never forget it. Nothing is gonna change that, and I hope we only have more good things to come. I love you baby, and once again happy anniversary! :) (I'd put a heart here but it never lets me so...)


End file.
